Destiny
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Aku percaya akan takdir. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Jika takdir memperbolehkan. (Alternate ending 'Ambition'. KiKuro. Chara death. More warning inside. Thankies for reading )


Warning : KiKuro. AU! Angst gagal. Kind-of-bad-ending. Chara-death. Tidak sesuai EyD. OOC? Typo? Unbeta. Quick-typing.

Disclaimer : Kurobasu milik Fujimaki-san. Shaun the Rabbit yang punya plot cerita. Saya tidak membuatnya untuk mendapat keuntungan materiil.

A/N : **Sukikawai-chan** dan **Annpui**-san, ini fic KiKuro yang saya janjikan X'D Maafkan sayaaaa!

Alternate ending dari 'Ambition'. Kontradiksi dari 'Choice'

Setting disini, Ryouta tidak kembali ke Jepang dan melanjutkan hidup di Jerman sebagai pilot domestik yang akhirnya naik pangkat menjadi pilot yang melayani penerbangan internasional. Tetsuya tetap menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak.

Maafkan saya, tapi, masa depan itu memang... Sesuatu...

Saya ulangi, fic ini bukan happy ending...

Enjoy.

.

.

**Destiny**

.

Musim dingin tahun ke 5 di Jerman.

Akhirnya Ryouta mendapatkan lisensi untuk menerbangkan sebuah burung besi. Meskipun hanya sebatas antar kota, namun, hal itu cukup membuat hati seorang Kise Ryouta senang.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya cita-cita semasa kecilnya terwujud. Meski ia merelakan beberapa hal terpenting di hidupnya. Seperti...

Keluarga,

Teman,

Sahabat,

Cinta.

Ryouta merelakan semuanya sampai hatinya pun ia relakan. Demi masa depannya. Kepala kuning itu pun juga yakin bahwa pemilik hatinya sedang berusaha mencapai cita-citanya yang luhur itu.

Pemuda biru langit itu pasti mengerti, bukan?

Si pilot muda itu tersenyum senang, ia akan pergi mengarungi langit biru yang selalu mengingatkannya pada orang nan jauh disana.

"Kita masih menatap langit yang sama 'kan, Kurokocchi?"

.

_Aku percaya akan takdir._

.

Musim dingin ke 5.

Tetsuya berhasil mendapatkan kerja yang selama ini ia dambakan,

Menjadi guru TK.

Namun, sebagai sastrawan sejati, ia tetap membuat kumpulan kata-kata indah dan mengirimkannya ke editor, meski tidak selalu diterima.

Sudah 5 tahun terlewati.

Tetsuya memang sudah lulus dari prodi sastra Jepangnya.

Betapa ingatnya ia saat menerima topi wisuda, mengenakan pakaian wisuda. Orang tuanya rela datang demi prosesi kelulusannya. Ibunya yang menangis bahagia melihat putra tunggalnya yang berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya, sedangkan, ayahnya yang tersenyum tipis - menyiratkan betapa bangganya ia mempunyai anak seperti Tetsuya.

Masa-masa kuliah yang indah.

"Tetchuya-cencei! Kenapa cenyum-cenyum sendili?" Tanya Jungo sambil menarik apron putih Tetsuya.

Tetsuya terkejut, tanpa sadar sedari tadi ia tengah tersenyum sendiri, "Tidak apa. Sensei... Hanya mengingat sesuatu yang indah."

Anak pasangan Hyuuga Junpei dan Aida Riko itu menatap gurunya bingung lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Tetsuya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali lagi, "Cencei! Cencei menyukai bunga ini 'kan?!" Jungo kembali dengan sebuah bunga matahari di genggamannya.

Bunga matahari.

Bunga ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah memiliki hatinya, yang lalu ia biarkan pergi begitu saja.

Demi kebaikan pria berambut kuning itu.

Perasaan rindu segera merasuk di hatinya, diterimanya bunga berwarna kuning itu, "Terima kasih banyak, Jungo-kun. Sensei benar-benar menyukainya."

.

_Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti._

.

1 tahun tanpa terasa telah berlalu.

Akhirnya mantan model remaja mendapat kenaikan pangkat, ia mendapatkan lisensi untuk menjadi pilot penerbangan internasional.

Betapa girangnya ia saat mengetahui kenaikan pangkatnya yang termasuk cepat itu. Usahanya tidak sia-sia rupanya.

Kebahagiaannya pun bertambah ketika mengetahui tujuan perjalanan antar negaranya adalah Tokyo, Jepang.

Ia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya, demi Tuhan! Ia benar-benar bahagia. Bertemu dengan keluarga, teman-temannya dan pujaan hatinya.

Ia benar-benar tidak sabar!

.

_Jika takdir memperbolehkan._

_Kita akan bertemu lagi._

.

1 tahun berlalu. Tetsuya tetap menjalani tugasnya sebagai guru TK di Taman Kanak-Kanak Hikari.

"Selamat pagi, Aomine-kun." Sapa Tetsuya ramah.

"Oh, yo, Tetsu! Seperti biasa anak buahmu banyak sekali."

Daiki yang akhirnya bekerja sebagai polisi sering sekali membantu Tetsuya menyeberangkan murid TK Taiyou tersebut.

Tetsuya pun juga tak jemu mengingatkan para muridnya untuk menyapa polisi yang sering membantunya tersebut.

Reaksi para anak kecil itu tentu mudah ditebak. Mereka dengan takut-takut menyapa pak polisi itu. Tentu saja Daiki merasa canggung. Wajahnya terlalu mengerikan bagi anak-anak itu. Yah, mau diapakan lagi... Ini memang takdirnya.

Setelah bertukar salam, lampu tanda menyeberang berubah warna menjadi hijau. Tetsuya segera mengucapkan, "Sampai nanti," kepada Daiki dan meminta para muridnya menyeberang dengan rapi.

Daiki sendiri tidak akan menyangka kalau kejadiannya berlangsung secepat itu.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**Berita pagi hari ini**

Seorang guru TK merelakan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan salah satu siswanya dari sebuah truk yang melaju kencang. Diduga supir truk tersebut lalai dan tidak melihat bahwa lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna merah.

Daiki dan Taiga segera mematikan televisi yang menayangkan kejadian pagi kemarin - kejadian dimana nyawa sahabat mereka direngut dengan mudahnya.

Merah.

Warna itu...

Si polisi itu kembali mengacak rambut birunya. Kejadian kemarin terputar kembali di otaknya tanpa diminta.

Warna merah dimana-mana.

Darah Tetsuya.

Daiki mengingat betapa cepatnya kejadian itu.

"JUNGO-KUN!"

Disaat Tetsuya segera mendorong anak muridnya dari jangkauan truk tersebut yang berarti menggantikan posisi anak itu sebagai korban.

Suara dentuman langsung terdengar keras. Dengan cepat cairan berwarna merah itu memenuhi jalanan. Cairan kental berbau anyir itu keluar dari tubuh pemuda berambut biru muda itu dengan cepat tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"TETSU!" Si polisi langsung reflek mendatangi tubuh yang tergolek lemas itu, "BERTAHANLAH, TETSU!" Daiki tidak peduli dengan seragam polisinya yang ternoda dengan darah. Ia terus menekan dada Tetsuya. Berharap Tetsuya akan tetap bertahan hingga ambulan datang.

Namun, takdir berkata lain.

Tetsuya meninggal saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Pemuda berambut biru itu sangat ingat kata-kata terakhir temannya itu, "Tolong... Sampaikan maafku pada... Kh... Ki-Kise-kun..."

Daiki menahan nafasnya saat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, "Aku tidak mungkin bisa menemuinya lagi..."

Tragis.

Kedua anak manusia yang saling mencintai tidak dapat bertemu satu sama lain dikarenakan berbeda dunia.

Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Ryouta?

Kekasih jiwamu meninggalkanmu?

Akankah pemuda berambut pirang itu akan menerima takdirnya?

Andai saja ia dapat menyelamatkan Tetsuya.

Andai saja ia bisa menghentikan truk itu.

Persetan dengan kata 'andai saja.' Semua telah terjadi. Siapa dapat menyangka ucapan 'sampai nanti di rumah,' menjadi 'selamat tinggal?'

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Aomine... Mungkin ini memang takdir mereka..."

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, ada sebuah koran harian yang belum tersentuh, di headlinenya tertulis,

**KECELAKAAN PESAWAT TERBANG INTERNASIONAL DIKARENAKAN KESALAHAN TEKNIS.**

(MM/DD) Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan 1806993 mengalami kecelakaan fatal menabrak sebuah gunung. Semua penumpang termasuk pilot dan kopilot tidak ada yang selamat. Padahal pilot yang mengendarai pesawat tersebut yang berinisial RK (23 tahun) baru saja menerima lisensi untuk menjadi pilot internasional. Namun, naas tidak bisa dihindari. Karena kerusakan mesin, pesawat tersebut tidak dapat dikendalikan dan menabrak sebuah gunung sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan.

.

_Bila ditakdirkan lagi._

_Bagaimana jika tidak?_

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Gelundungan. Disaat ulsem malah masih ngetik fic :'3 /cukup. Ya, fic ini saya ketik sebagian pas lagi ulsem. Sekarang udah kelar ulsem dan remid. Tapi stres saya ga bisa hilang-hilang. Padahal kalo orang maag ga boleh stres, tapi... Yah... Entahlah. /maafcurcol

Saya tahu ini pertanyaan konyol, tapi, metode apakah yang baik untuk menghilangkan stres? Hahaha. /abaikansaya

Akhir kata, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang mereview maupun tidak, yang masih mau membaca fic buatan saya yang abal.


End file.
